A shock before Valentines
by jenthehedgehog
Summary: After many years, Sonic has finally decided to ask out the girl he loves for Valentines Day. How will it go... One shot


A fan fic written quickly for Valentines Day. It was just a story that popped into my head, so I thought I better do it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Okay, I have to do this. I have to ask Amy out on a date for Valentines Day. Tails finally persuaded me to admit to her that I love her and ask her out. Yes it is true, I have loved Amy all this time but I was not really ready for a girlfriend. But now at 19 I am ready to date the fully matured 16-year-old. She makes me so happy, the way she is always cheerful and optimistic no matter what is happening, and whenever she sees me she gives me a bright smile and hugs me tight making my heart race when my body is close to hers.

Actually, I have not seen Amy for about a week now. The last time I saw her she just gave me a quick smile and ran off, muttering something about she had things to do. She was probably just busy. Anyway, I am going to ask her out now. I pick up a bunch of red roses I bought earlier and run out the door. It took me ages to choose the flowers; I went to nearly every florist in Station Square. I knew I wanted roses, but they had to be perfect like her.

It is just starting to get dark now, but you can't quite see any stars yet. The sky is still pinkish in colour, it reminds me of Amy. I run slowly so that the petals on the roses do not fall off, but I wish I could go faster. Not just because I love to feel the wind blow my quills back behind me, and experience the adrenaline rush for running so fast, I need to see Amy. I want to see the look on her face as I finally tell her how I feel about her.

At last I reach Amy's house. Thankfully I know someone is in as I can see the light on behind her pale pink curtains. I walk up the steps leading to the front door. To the side of each step are beautiful flowers in many colours that Amy has grown herself. They smell sweet and it makes the garden look so much better than mine, I can't be bothered to grow anything. But if Amy moves in with me some day than maybe she can tame my overgrown garden.

Right, I am standing at her front door. I take a deep breath and press the doorbell. I can hear it ring. It has a high pitched musical sound which is light and cheerful, just like its owner. Suddenly the door swings open, and Amy is standing there looking more beautiful than ever. She is wearing a jade green dress, which is long and silky and shows off her curvy figure. It goes perfectly with her eyes. Not too sure why she is wearing something as stunning as that alone in the house, but I am not complaining.

I smile brightly at the pink hedgehog and hold out the roses with the words,

" These are for you."

My smile was not returned. Instead she looked rather sadly at the floor, and her emerald eyes started to fill up with tears. I am taken aback. Why is she acting like this?

" Sonic, I am sorry. I can not accept these," Amy whispered, allowing a single tear to drop from her shimmering jade eyes. Those usually beautiful eyes now full of sorrow, the tear glistening on her pale cheek. Why won't she take the roses, I thought this was what she wanted, I thought she wanted to be with me.

I begin to ask her what was going on when a figure appeared in the doorway behind the pink hedgehog. A black figure with red highlights. Shadow. He put his hand on Amy's shoulder protectively and scowled at me, his ruby eyes burning like flames. I take a step back from the doorway in shock, not believing what I am seeing.

" I'm sorry Sonic," Amy cried again, " I'm with Shadow now, and I love him."

I nod understandingly, but I am speechless. I did not expect this to happen. I try to tell her I am okay with it, but my mouth remains shut. I am not okay with it though. I love her, I love Amy Rose. I drop the roses on the floor and run, I don't know where I am running to, I just run as fast as my feet will let me. I don't even enjoy the wind in my quills.

I finally reach an empty patch of grass on a hill overlooking the city. I hate to cry, but I can't help it now. They stream down my face and drip onto the floor. I can not believe it. Amy is with Shadow. I left it too late. How could I have expected her to wait for me so long. I love her, but now I can never be with her. I am going to be alone on Valentines Day.

I hope you like it!


End file.
